


Reunited

by justme133



Category: IT 2017, Stephen King's IT
Genre: Gen, M/M, character death: old people die, happy in the ending, reunited after so long, sad in the beginning, the way stories should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme133/pseuds/justme133
Summary: He chuckles as he lays there - he’s in some hospice, some incare facility thing for dying people, he knows that. He doesn’t remember the face to that voice, but he’s always heard it in the back of his mind since he was….





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot to post this one! I hope ya'll like it. It's just a small oneshot idea I had. It's kinda sad, kinda heartwarming. Enjoy!

He’s old, and he’s dying. He knows this. Richie is dying. He’s made it all the way to fucking 85, he’s pretty proud of that - he’d figured he’d say the wrong thing somewhere and get himself stabbed  _ way _ before this.

 

_ ‘Keep talking Trashmouth and one day someone’s gonna kill you’ _

 

He chuckles as he lays there - he’s in some hospice, some incare facility thing for dying people, he knows that. He doesn’t remember the face to that voice, but he’s always heard it in the back of his mind since he was….

 

Hell, since forever. He had been… 13? He didn’t know, but it was there, and right now, as he thought about dying, it was a comfort.

 

‘ _ Come on Richie, I’ve been waiting for your butt for 50 years.’ _

 

He closed his eyes and took his last breath - no point in keeping someone waiting anymore, right?

 

…

 

When he dies, he doesn’t see a bright light - he’s a little pissed, he figured there’d be  _ something _ , but nope, just a void of black.

 

Until he hears that voice again.

 

“Geeze Trashmouth, always late to the party aren’t you?” It’s teasing him, and he can see a smile and dark eyes laughing at him.

 

_ Eddie…. EDDIE! _ Richie began to ran, and as he did, the darkness began to fade to light, and he began to fade from an old man to his younger self. First he was 50, then 40, and when he was 30 he remembered Eddie dying in his arms, one arm ripped off as he bled to death, Richie’s lips cold on his cheek, and it broke his heart that he was about to see him again. Next he was 20, and then…

 

He was 13, wearing a stupid hawaiian shirt over a t-shirt that said ‘ _ where’s the beef?’ _ and a pair of shorts with his favorite slip-on sneakers, a slight heavy feeling on his nose as his glasses returned. He walked out of a the brightening light to find himself at the quarry of all places.

 

And Eddie was there, 13 again as well, both arms intact, in those short red shorts of his and a bright yellow t-shirt, hair brushed immaturely as it always was. He was sunning himself on a large rock, when he turned around and smiled at Richie.

 

Richie couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he sprinted towards Eddie.

 

Eddie had waited for him. After all these years, Eddie had waited for him.

 

“Hey Trashmouth, about time your butt got here. You’re the last one.”

 

“The last one…” It hit him then - all of his friends were dead, but they were here, waiting for him. Eddie walked up to him and grinned.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Richie grinned and reached a hand up to trace over Eddie’s face.

 

“I’ve missed you too.” Eddie grinned and stood up on his tiptoes, kissing Richie. He melted in the kiss, but didn’t get to enjoy it long before Eddie pulled away to the laughter of kids in the background.

 

“Come on, our friends are waiting for us.” Richie nodded and let himself be led away, his hand in Eddie’s, where he found his friends playing, splashing each other in the low water. 

 

Richie had never been this happy, and Eddie’s hand was in his, and for now, he was just another kid enjoying a never-ending summer. 


End file.
